


Tiny Pink and Yellow Converse

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor buys an important item whilst baby shopping.





	Tiny Pink and Yellow Converse

**Author's Note:**

> More of a solo Doctor fic this one, with mentions of Rose and Xaria.
> 
> For Hanluvr (Bria) who prompted 'Converse' on Tumblr

The Doctor yawned as the cashier rang up his items. He had reluctantly left Rose's and Xaria's sides for a few hours, to pick up the essentials for a new baby. His whole body felt completely drained, but, he still had that giddy smile on his face. Jackie had offered to accompany him, but, he (politely) declined. This was something he had to do, being the head of a family, and responsible for a child. He had told himself that he didn't need assistance when he had kissed his girls goodbye, but, he had wished that he took Jackie up on her offer when he had became overwhelmed when he entered the massive baby store. Luckily, a friendly staff member had helped him out, noticing his panic.

 

He rocked back on his heels, deep in thought as he swiped his credit card. He was a father! Again. He remembered all his older children from Gallifrey, now lost with a twinge of sadness. But, he now had a second chance with one Rose Tyler, who had gifted him this totally unprepared and unexpected arrival.

 

His daughter! Xaria Jacqueline Tyler. His little girl, whom he was totally besotted with, ever since he laid eyes on her as she entered the world, screaming away.

 

"Is your partner due soon?" Enquired the cashier, snapping him out of his thoughts. She was eying the large order with big eyes, probably curious how he was planning to fit the bassinet, a cot, a pram, car seat, baby furniture, toys, clothes, nappies and other supplies in a car. Little did she know, the TARDIS was parked outside.

 

The Doctor shook his head.

 

"No," he said, his grin stretching across his face, making his eyes crinkle. "Our daughter arrived yesterday. Bit of a surprise, you see, we didn't even know Rose was pregnant! But, when we realised she was in labour, it was an easy transfer to the hospital. She did brilliantly. Of course she did! She's Rose Tyler! And now, we have Xaria! So gorgeous!"

 

The young girl had a look of bewilderment on her face as she handed his credit card back to him.

 

"Congratulations," she managed and the Doctor beamed at her.

 

"Thank you!"He crowed, tucking his card back in his wallet, as staff started to move all of his shopping into the TARDIS for him. He bounced on his heels in apprehension. It already had been three hours and fifteen minutes since he left his girls, and he desperately wanted, needed to get back to them!

 

He scanned his eyes across the immediate area again, in case he missed something necessary. Then he saw them. And he nearly kicked himself for not seeing them straight away. Immediately, he made his way over to the shelves in a quickened pace, and selected the prettiest pair he could find. How could he not purchase them, seeing that they reminded him so much of his Rose. And, now, his Xaria.

 

Xaria wore the tiny pink and yellow Converse on her feet a day and a half later when her parents brought her home from the hospital.


End file.
